


make my body into violence

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [18]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Greg House, Fear Play, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sub Robert Chase, kidnapping fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase has a fantasy, and House provides.





	make my body into violence

**Author's Note:**

> i churned out this fic after a convo with a friend and i kinda love it but i also kinda wanna hide in a corner. anyhow, it's here. 
> 
> for seasonofkink with the square "bondage/restraints" and 15woes with the prompt "foul language".
> 
> enjoy!

(“Are you sure about this?” House hisses as he leans in to kiss him, pressing his hands against his arms.

“Yes,” Chase breathes. Ever since… back then I couldn’t stop thinking about something like this. Just like, hire some people to tie me up or somethin’. I’ll like the struggle, it’ll help me get into character. Just. Please?”

House huffs. “Of course. Just for you.”

Chase chuckles, that bratty smile on his lips.)

House smiles as he looks at his new posession— the way he’s tied up, rope over his clothes, keeping him hog-tied. His hands are by his ankles and it looks utterly uncomfortable, Chase grimacing a little as he looks up at him, his eyes wide with fear, drooling all over the ballgag positioned firmly in his mouth as he attempts to speak.

“You’re finally here,” he says with a small smile, grabbing him by the rope pulling his limbs together and by his belly, pulling him up so he can settle on the sofa House is sitting on. He wriggles and struggles as much as he can, whimpering and whining. “Shush and listen to me, pet.”

Chase shakes his head a little, looking up at him with terror in his green-gray eyes. God, he’s so beautiful.

“I decided to forego your bachelor party. You can’t be with Cameron forever, pet, especially not when you belong to me.” He leans a hand in to caress Chase’s pretty face, his smooth skin, the way he shakes ever so slightly against his hold. “You’re not meant to be with her. You’re meant to be underneath me— you’re meant to be a perfect toy for me. You should know this by now. I thought you’d come crawling back in when I fired you. Seems I have a pretty dumb plaything, don’t I? But that doesn’t matter.” He keeps touching him almost caringly, almost kindly, smiling at him. “You don’t have to think. You just need to know I’m better than you. That I own you. And it will all go well. You don’t need to think to do that— it’ll come naturally to you.”

Chase is drooling all over the ballgag, desperation and terror in his wide eyes. God, House just wants to rip his clothes off, untie him and fuck him as he fakes every little plea for it all to be over. He can feel himself start to get hard. He’s just so pretty when he’s pretending not to want him, when he’s tied up and resisting, tears pricking at his eyes.

“You’ll learn to like it, baby. Don’t worry. Let me get your clothes off, alright?”

He gets a scissor and starts cutting off Chase’s clothes, methodically, until he can just pull what’s left off, leaving him naked except for his socks and shoes, his hardening cock in between his legs, twitching as he whimpers pathetically. He’s hopeless, defenseless, there for House to take. 

Still, he looks at him and removes the ballgag, taking the straps off his face. “Color?” he asks carefully.

Chase gives him a small smile. “I’m green,” he says hoarsely. “I’m good, so good, fuck.”

He laughs softly and nods, quickly getting back in character— he sees Chase do it too, the way his eyes widen, the way his lip trembles. Defenseless, hopeless.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you, House?” he spits out. “Let me go— get off me!”

“Well, I could let you go,” House replies with a small smile. “But then you’d have to get out into the street naked.” Chase shrinks on himself, that look back on his face. Of shame. “I’m sure someone else will take you then. So you’re pretty hopeless here. You’re better off in my hands than in a stranger’s, trust me. You don’t know what someone else will do to ya.”

“I don’t know what you’ll do to me either!” he exclaims, wriggling his wrists against the rope, whimpering.

“I just spelled it out for you. Were you not paying attention? Well, I’ll repeat it once and for all— I’m going to make you into my plaything. But at least I’m not going to hurt you.” He pauses. “Too badly.” Another pause. “Unless you back-talk to much, of course. Then I think I’ve got free reign.”

“You’re sick,” he breathes out, his voice sounding constricted with fear, “this i-is too fucked up, even for you.”

House gives him that wicked grin he knows makes Chase weak at the knees. “I know it’s fucked up. And I think that’s why I’m enjoying it so much, pet.” He leans down to spread his ass cheeks apart, teasing his hole slowly, fingers rubbing over it, making Chase gasp out and whimper.

“H-hey!” he exclaims. “S-stop it, please, oh, stop it!”

He’s getting harder, though. He’s not fooling anyone.

“If you want to stop it so badly,” House says, his free hand reaching down to his cock, giving it a few, hard strokes. “Then why are you getting harder, baby?”

“Because—” Chase gasps. “I-I don’t know, House, just please, stop it, stop it, please!”

“No,” he says gleefully, leaning back to grab a bottle of lube, slathering his fingers on it before pushing a finger into his hole. 

Chase gasps out, hips bucking up against the sofa. “House,” he breathes out, his lip trembling, eyes wide, the rope right against his fair skin. He looks so wrecked already, so perfect, so  _ good _ .

“Shh,” he says, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “It’s okay, baby. Just relax. Let me touch you.”

“No,” he sobs out desperately— House’s cock twitches in his pants and he bites back a groan at that expression in Chase’s face. The sheer need to get away. God, Chase really is an incredible actor. He would’ve made it right into Hollywood if he had wanted to when he was younger.

House pushes a second finger in, stretching Chase out, stroking his cock from time to time, smiling as tears slide down his cheeks, broken sobs leaving his mouth.

“House— please, I can’t, I c-can’t— you can’t, you can’t do- do this…”

“Oh, I can,” he says, pushing his fingers right against Chase’s prostate. Chase nearly jumps— he howls, eyes rolling back, mouth agape. “I can do whatever I wish with you.” He stays silent for a few seconds. “Maybe the best part of this will be that nobody will ever think I was the one to take you. No one will suspect you’re here, getting trained into what you were always meant to be.”

“No,” Chase cries out, desperate, rutting up against House’s hand as he keeps teasing his prostate, pre-come dribbling down his cock. He knows when Chase is close to orgasm, the way his hips stutter, the way his face twitches and twists in pure pleasure. 

That’s when House pulls his fingers out. “Until you’re good, you’re not getting any orgasms, baby.”

Chase howls in desperation, panting and breathing hard. “House,” he breathes. “Oh god, please, stop it, s-stop it.”

“I stopped it,” he replies with a smug smile, pulling his hand away from Chase’s cock. “I should get right to fucking you, shouldn’t I? I’ll just avoid your prostate. You won’t feel a single lick of pleasure. You don’t deserve pleasure.”

Chase sobs right as House kisses him. As House caresses his cheek ever so gently, he knows that, if anything, they’ll have to continue with what they’re doing the next time they get time for themselves. It’s definitely not only indulging Chase now, that’s for sure.


End file.
